Bella and Jacob is it love
by lollol67
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT BELLA FINDING OUT SHE REALLY LOVES JACOB WILL BE LEMONS : I am actually really dissapointed I havnt and reviews so it it rly tht bad
1. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIE THIS IS MY FIRST STORT EVER WRITTEN SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE OUT ANY IDEALS :)**

* * *

ellas POV: SHOULD HAVE KNOWN

* * *

I sat as i would any other day in the door of jacobs little volkswagon rabbit watching him as he worked over little pieces of

metallistining to him mumle to hiim self about what he was doing i had no ideal what he was talking about considering i have no idea

l when it comes to cars so i settled back and played idley with i loose string hangig off the very end of my dark blue tanktop thinking

about how lucky i was to have such a great friend as jake even if he wished it was more than friendship. Growing bored with my little

destraction i sat up "Want somthing to drink'' I ask he looked up at me his brown eyes looking so huge and beautiful he smiled my

favorite smile "sure, thanks Bells." i got up out of the little car and walked slowley to the opening of the garage i hadnt knoticed it had

started to rain slightleythis view was so beautiful so natural it felt like home. i pulled up the hood of my tan clored jacket that i had

baught recently concidering i wad riped my other the last night i was with... no quit i told myself forbidding myself to remember that last

night quickley i pulled the jacket over my head and dashed out into the

rain only slightley jogging not wanting to slip and fall in the mud. i walked in the small house already forgetting my little flash back

andheaded straight to the kitchen and searched for the cups. After two cabinets full of plates i finaly found the cups grabing two down

i turned to go to the fridge i gasped standing in the door way jacob with his grease stained jeans smiling a cockey smile. "Sorry, did i

scare you?" he ask cockeyer still.

"yes" i said no point in arguing with him. He smiled and walked over to me bent down considering his huge height and bent down to my

ear "sorry" he breathed. I didnt pull was wrong with me? why wasnt i pulling away? Why couldnt i even find the desire to pull

away?I already knew the answers to all of these questions the words slowley registered into my mind slowley one sound at a time. I had

been lying to myself. I knew what i had felt for jake was more than friendship after all of the times jake had told me i thought of him as

more than a friend he had been

right that was why i needed him so much he was part of my now not ust part he was me he was the reason i keep sain. ever since

_HE left. jocob not replacing no, never replacing but still there for me i could always count on jacob being there for me. and i knew why_

_i wouldnt pull away now why i couldnt pull away now._

_I loved Jacob Black._


	2. Should have known

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIE THIS IS MY FIRST STORT EVER WRITTEN SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE OUT ANY IDEALS :)**

* * *

ellas POV: SHOULD HAVE KNOWN

* * *

I sat as i would any other day in the door of jacobs little volkswagon rabbit watching him as he worked over little pieces of

metallistining to him mumle to hiim self about what he was doing i had no ideal what he was talking about considering i have no idea

l when it comes to cars so i settled back and played idley with i loose string hangig off the very end of my dark blue tanktop thinking

about how lucky i was to have such a great friend as jake even if he wished it was more than friendship. Growing bored with my little

destraction i sat up "Want somthing to drink'' I ask he looked up at me his brown eyes looking so huge and beautiful he smiled my

favorite smile "sure, thanks Bells." i got up out of the little car and walked slowley to the opening of the garage i hadnt knoticed it had

started to rain slightleythis view was so beautiful so natural it felt like home. i pulled up the hood of my tan clored jacket that i had

baught recently concidering i wad riped my other the last night i was with... no quit i told myself forbidding myself to remember that last

night quickley i pulled the jacket over my head and dashed out into the

rain only slightley jogging not wanting to slip and fall in the mud. i walked in the small house already forgetting my little flash back

andheaded straight to the kitchen and searched for the cups. After two cabinets full of plates i finaly found the cups grabing two down

i turned to go to the fridge i gasped standing in the door way jacob with his grease stained jeans smiling a cockey smile. "Sorry, did i

scare you?" he ask cockeyer still.

"yes" i said no point in arguing with him. He smiled and walked over to me bent down considering his huge height and bent down to my

ear "sorry" he breathed. I didnt pull was wrong with me? why wasnt i pulling away? Why couldnt i even find the desire to pull

away?I already knew the answers to all of these questions the words slowley registered into my mind slowley one sound at a time. I had

been lying to myself. I knew what i had felt for jake was more than friendship after all of the times jake had told me i thought of him as

more than a friend he had been

right that was why i needed him so much he was part of my now not ust part he was me he was the reason i keep sain. ever since

_HE left. jocob not replacing no, never replacing but still there for me i could always count on jacob being there for me. and i knew why_

_i wouldnt pull away now why i couldnt pull away now._

_I loved Jacob Black._


End file.
